<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜 by eveningstar16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692236">小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16'>eveningstar16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Unicron Trilogy), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Armada, Transformers: Energon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>小红和小暗的万圣节奇妙夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>万圣节了，幽灵们都出来游荡。<br/>小红也带着小暗到处要糖。</p><p>要糖要到一家人门口，俩人说不给糖就捣乱哦，开门的人想了想说你们长得很像我认识的一个人。然后拿出一罐糖。小暗想了想拿了一颗。然后小红一手牵着暗一手把那一罐都抱走了。</p><p>又到一家人门口，开门以后俩人说不给糖就捣乱哦，那人说我不给，你随便捣乱，于是俩人各种闹腾，最后累了，红说小暗我们走吧，这糖要不到了。俩人准备走的时候那人说你们等等，然后拿出好多好多糖说这些都给你们，再陪我一会，好么。</p><p>还有人在门口放了很多很多糖，他就坐在门口，每当有幽灵经过，都可以随便拿，想拿多少就拿多少，他坐在那里等了一晚上，也没有等到他想见的那个幽灵。<br/>可他不知道那个幽灵是从很远的地方赶过来的，幽灵不会记得生前的事情，只能凭着本能一家一家的找过去，才找到那户人家。幽灵扑进那个人怀里“Trick or treat！”可是这时候天亮了。万圣节过去了。对方看不见他了。</p><p>小红和小暗又来到一户人家，打开门的刹那，俩人抬起头刚准备说话就见那人手里的糖摔在了地上，对方伸手去拽小暗，小红马上挡在小暗前面说你要干什么你不可以再上前了哦。那人赶忙缩回手说好好，我不碰他不碰他。然后揉了揉光镜说，这次让我晚点再醒，好吗。</p><p>又来到一家人门口。那人很配合的被他们“吓到”，然后给了他们糖。<br/>你们看起来很像我曾经的一位朋友。对方说。<br/>那你的朋友呢，小红和小暗一起问。<br/>我的朋友…死了。那人说。<br/>抱歉，俩人说，我们相信你的朋友一定会来看望你的。<br/>或许吧，那人笑了，不过…我希望那一天可以晚点来。</p><p>他们又来到一户人家门口，“Trick or treat！”俩人张牙舞爪了半天，对方毫无反应，俩人面面相觑不知咋办，却听对方说要糖可以，你俩把床单先取下来。俩人对视一眼照做了，那人盯着他们左看右看了半天，伸手摸了摸小红的左翼又摸了摸小暗的右脸，最后拿出一罐糖说拿去吧以后不要再来了。</p><p>为什么让我们不要再来了呢。小红和小暗想了想，或许是我们看上去太吓人了。于是他们背着满满口袋的糖去魔镜那许愿，小暗说魔镜魔镜我把所有的糖都给你，可不可以换回我的朋友的翅膀呀。魔镜说你怎么不为你自己许愿啊，小暗看着镜子里的自己转了一圈说我不需要呀。魔镜说傻孩子他只是缺了翅膀你没有的可是芯啊。</p><p>为了拿到更多的糖，小红和小暗分开行动。小红找了一家偷偷穿墙进去，咦，这家主人居然在床上呼呼大睡，完全无视他。小红气呼呼地把床单蒙在头上，“哼哼哼，这下肯定能吓哭你”。突然，他的手腕被扣住了，“嘛，抓住你了呦。”<br/>小红气呼呼地望着那人，对方却只是拿出罐子笑着说你不是要糖吗你在这呆一分钟我就给你一罐糖你今晚都不用出去跑了这交易你觉得好不好？小红想了想从罐子里拿出一颗，说是挺划算的谢谢你但是天马上要亮了我必须赶在天亮之前离开。“好嘛好嘛，那我就不留你啦，”那人点点头，隔着床单揉了揉他的头顶，把所有的糖罐都塞进了他怀里，“有空记得回来看看喔。”</p><p>这也是小暗第一次一个人行动。对方打开门的一刻，他低着头小声说“Trick or treat”。等了会没回应他抬头发现门口没人正沮丧想离开，对方又回来了，拿着一罐超大罐糖给他问他你是一个人来的么。小暗怯生生地点头。对方说那你再等一会，然后又拿来一罐超大罐糖，说虽然晚了但请把这个带给你的朋友吧。</p><p>俩人重新汇合后，都累的飞不动了，小红带着小暗去敲门，那人开门出来说我没有糖，小红说我把我的糖都给你，可以让我们在门口歇一会吗，对方同意了。天快亮俩人准备离开时，背后的门忽然开了，那人走出来把罐子递给小红说糖还给你吧，我不需要这东西。而后关上了门。小暗想了想，从自己的罐子里拿出一颗最大最大的糖放在了那个门口。</p><p>那一天晚上，小红和小暗收到了很多很多很多罐糖。很多句我很喜欢你。很多句我不会忘记你。还有一句对不起。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>